La Nuit des Monstres
by Yunoki
Summary: [Ecrit lors de La Nuit de Walpurgis] Ce soir dans la Citée d'Eel, nous sommes la nuit d'Halloween. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, après tout à Eel on ne fête pas Halloween. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que les monstres ne sont pas de sortie.


**_Note_**

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je vous retrouve avec un texte que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps déjà, lors de l'Event d'Halloween sur le topic La Nuit de Walpurgis._

 _J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **La Nuit des Monstres**

Il était une fois, une nuit d'Halloween. Le ciel était sombre, très sombre avec pour seule lanterne la Lune, éclairant le QG d'Eel, laissant des ombres inquiétantes apparaître.

Cela n'avait pas particulièrement d'effet sur Valkyon qui revenait d'une mission très importante. Halloween ne se fêtait pas chez eux, ils étaient déjà tous des monstres d'une certaine manière, il serait totalement absurde pour eux de se déguiser en une autre créature.

Ses pas feutrés ne faisaient presque aucun bruit sur le sol tandis qu'il dépassait les portes des murs entourant le refuge d'Eel et ses habitants alors endormis. Du coin de l'œil, il crut apercevoir quelque chose et il se retourna vivement : là, devant lui, se tenait une petite chose qui semblait vivante, pareille à une petite flamme bleue.

Il reconnut aussitôt un feu-follet Erika lui en avait fait la description plus tôt dans la journée. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'elle lui avait dit :

« Si tu vois un feu-follet c'est qu'il est là pour te guider, alors n'hésite pas à le suivre. »

Il était encore perplexe quant à ce que la demi-sang lui avait dit, mais le petit être se mit soudainement à bouger et Valkyon lui courut après sans réfléchir.

Alors qu'il la suivait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, la flamme s'arrêta d'un coup. Valkyon en fit autant tout en s'interrogeant alors que la lueur bleue s'effaçait progressivement jusqu'à disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Soudain, sortant des ombres, un jeune homme apparut, vêtu d'une manière que le guerrier n'avait alors jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Il portait un pantalon marron assorti à un long manteau lui arrivant aux chevilles, richement décoré de broderies, ainsi qu'une chemise à jabotblanche, presque étincelante sous la lueur lunaire, le tout accompagné de bottes hautes à petits talons.

Physiquement, il pouvait difficilement se tromper en affirmant que le jeune homme était beau. De longs cheveux bruns, qui n'enlevaient en rien à sa masculinité, étaient lâchés dans son dos en une cascade soyeuse. Son visage était plutôt fin, sa symétrie parfaite, comme s'il avait été créé de toute pièce, fait pour attirer. Des sourcils droits et fins, au-dessus de ses yeux rouges, paraissaient étrangement mélancoliques, ouverts sur toute la tristesse du monde. Il possédait un nez bien dessiné et droit se relevant légèrement en trompette, ses lèvres, quant à elles, étaient légèrement pleines, tout juste comme si elles avaient été faites pour recevoir des baisers fiévreux.

Il restait en face de lui sans bouger, un mince sourire, presque un rictus s'affichant sur son visage alors que Valkyon continuait de le fixer, le détaillant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Il brisa cependant sa rêverie en commençant à parler :

– Excusez-moi… Il semble que je me sois égaré, je recherche Mary ma fiancée. L'auriez-vous vu dans les alentours ?

Un pli soucieux apparût sur le front du jeune homme visiblement très inquiet pour sa belle.

– Je n'ai vu personne en rentrant dans le QG, ni même en dehors... Peut-être est-elle plus loin dans l'enceinte des murs ? C'est assez grand.

– Peut-être bien, effectivement, répondit le jeune homme, toujours aussi alarmé.

– Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez en la recherchant à deux nous serons plus efficaces, proposa le capitaine de la garde Obsidienne.

– Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant…?

– Valkyon.

– Oh, très bien ! Valkyon alors, pour ma part je me nomme Dimitry. »

Valkyon hocha la tête, n'étant pas vraiment loquace et cela sonna le début de leurs recherches.

Ils fouillèrent le QG de fond en comble allant même dans des pièces qui n'étaient plus utilisées depuis quelques décennies. Ne trouvant rien dans l'enceinte, ils décidèrent d'aller vérifier aux alentours de celle-ci, se rendant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, puis atteignant l'autre côté de l'île pour se rendre à la plage isolée, lieu rarement fréquenté par les habitants d'Eel.

Ils furent contraints de se rendre à l'évidence : Mary n'était pas là. Et alors que Valkyon allait en faire part à son étrange acolyte, celui-ci s'exclama :

– Là-bas !

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, le basané ayant presque du mal à le suivre malgré sa condition physique plus qu'adaptée à l'endurance. Le brun s'arrêta soudainement, laissant Valkyon perplexe : il n'y avait personne d'autre que cet homme et lui, ici.

– Mais qu'avez-vous donc vu ?

– Approchez donc... Je l'ai enfin trouvée, soupira le brun avec mélancolie.

Valkyon s'approcha sans sourciller, dépassant l'autre jeune homme, et arriva devant une pierre tombale. Il lut l'épitaphe et son sang se glaça dans ses veines :

– Ci-gît Mary, enfant et fiancée tendrement aimée.

Le capitaine prit alors conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient tous les deux : le cimetière d'Eel, un lieux jamais visité.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et fit volte-face. L'autre s'était rapproché sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Maintenant, il souriait cruellement, dévoilant de longues canines qui auraient effrayées Nevra alors que lui aussi était un Vampire.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Valkyon eût peur, spécialement lorsque l'autre le plaqua durement contre la pierre tombale, laissant échapper un rire lui promettant un sort funeste. Il le fit se cambrer contre la surface dure et se glissa entre ses jambes pour venir effleurer la jugulaire palpitante tout en emmêlant une main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il lécha une parcelle de peau et ronronna d'envie avant d'enfoncer ses crocs en lui avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il laissa glisser son corps encore chaud à terre une fois vidé de son essence vitale, l'abandonnant à la mort.

Fin.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. :)_


End file.
